Francamente, Só Assim Você Me Olha?
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Um anel de compromisso na mão da pessoa errada. E um olhar da pessoa certa... No momento errado.Tonks acabara de se meter em uma pequena confusão por conta do olhar atento de Lupin.Obs.: Contém spoiler do livro EdP. [RLNT]
1. Chapter 1

**Francamente, Só Assim Você Me Olha?**

* * *

**Shipper**: R. Lupin/ N. Tonks

**Resumo:** Um anel de compromisso na mão da pessoa errada. E um olhar da pessoa certa... No momento errado.  
Tonks acabara de se meter em uma pequena confusão por conta do olhar atento de Lupin.

Obs.: Contém (pode haver) 'spoiler' do livro EdP. Ainda que os spoilers nem sempre estejam relacionados ao shipper.

P.s: Minha primeira fic Remo e Tonks. Dêem-me um desconto, certo?

Romance/Humor (pitadas)

* * *

**Capítulo um**

_Eu sempre quis que ele me olhasse, mas ele sempre estava muito ocupado com a Ordem. Por mais que eu intentasse lhe chamar a atenção, ele não me enxergava... Sei, agora, que ele fazia de propósito._

_Não me dei por vencida, entretanto: Disse tudo muito claramente, para que ele não pudesse escapar de algum modo. Remo é esperto o suficiente para fingir-se de desentendido com a mais direta das indiretas... Se é que me entende._

_Então o **senhor Lupin** começou com os discursos de amizade. Com os mais que manjados: "Você deve estar confundindo as coisas, querida" – como pode me chama de 'querida' enquanto me dá um fora? – "Passamos tanto tempo juntos este ano. Não confunda companheirismo com amor" – ainda que falasse tudo isso olhando-me nos olhos, não conseguia acreditar que ele acreditasse realmente no que dizia. E eu disse isto para ele... Que me retrucou com uma desculpa ridícula:_

_"Não, Tonks... você é tão jovem..." Ele dizia e eu soube que gostava de mim. "Eu tenho tantos problemas..."._

_Eu queria que se explodissem todos eles. Eu não estava nem aí para ele ser um lobisomem, ele podia até ser um canibal nos tempos vagos que não me importaria. Eu o amava e também a todos seus defeitos. Mas Remo nunca pôde entender isso e resolveu se afastar de mim._

_Quando a guerra começou realmente e Harry, Ron e Hermione sumiram do mapa – deixando-nos desesperados. –, o horror pareceu tomar conta do mundo. Harry Potter sumido e Voldemort, melhor dizendo, seus seguidores aterrorizando toda a população. Eram casos e mais casos de mortes de trouxas, explosões inexplicáveis, havia criminosos por toda parte intitulando–se seguidores de Voldemort...__  
__Remo foi para a Irlanda – juntamente com Moody. - O caos, por alguma razão, era maior lá e qualquer ajuda era de grande valia._

_Depois de sua ida, e Merlim sabe como e o quanto eu tentei ir também, me senti desolada. Mas havia sempre coisas para fazer... E o trabalho para mim, uma auror, parecia não ter fim. Não havia tempo para pensar em Remo. Não havia tempo sequer para pensar em mim._

_Estava, naqueles dias sombrios, fazendo tudo automaticamente. Comia e dormia muito pouco. Falava pouco. Não porque eu queria que fosse assim, mas porque estávamos todos muito ocupados em sobreviver e, se fosse possível, ajudar ao próximo. Naquela época qualquer barulho era um momento de tensão...__  
__Não havia como pensar sobre – além de ser pouco plausível. - um possível relacionamento. A distancia. E lembrando-me do fato de Remo preferir a cruz a estar ao meu lado no momento... Preferi olvidar tudo. Não era o momento de pensar em amor. E, bom, talvez Remo não fosse a pessoa certa..._

_Isso foi há um ano. E soube por Minerva que Lupin está voltando... – não entendo a intenção dela em me revelar isto. - Não sei, agora, o que pensar._

Tonks suspirou pesadamente observando o pergaminho a sua frente. Em branco. A pena em sua mão batendo impacientemente no pergaminho. Como se assim pudesse liberar sua mente para o trabalho.  
Com um grande sorriso, ouviu alguém bater a sua porta e em seguida entrar. Por hora estaria liberta daquele relatório idiota. Não nascera para ficar trancada em uma sala, atrás de uma mesa... Fazendo relatório ou despachando documentos. Era ação!

-Nimphy ainda bem que encontrei você – a mulher virou os olhos.

-Não me chame de 'Nimphy' – resmungou apontando para a amiga. – Mas sim... O que quer comigo?

-Você sabe sobre o Eric não é?

-O seu ex-noivo safado... Claro – comentou sarcasticamente. – Quem não o conhece por aqui?

-Que seja – a outra mulher falou com um tom um tanto amargo. – Preciso de um favorzinho seu.

Tonks ergueu a sobrancelha, deixando finalmente sua pena de lado, parando de examiná-la. – O que é desta vez?

-Não é nada demais... Eu só queria que você entregasse isto a ele – ela falou olhando-a com um sorriso pequeno, enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

A metaforma franziu a testa para objeto sobre a mão da amiga. – Catherine, por que, em nome de Merlim, você ainda tem essa aliança? – indagou voltando o olhar para a amiga.

A ruiva corou. – Ele... Disse que eu ficasse com ela. Como uma lembrança dos 'bons momentos'.

Tonks riu. – E por que motivo quer devolvê-la agora? Depois de quase um mês que terminaram, depois dele tê-la deixado com você?

-Percebi que não quero lembrar-me dos 'bons momentos', são insignificantes comparados com o que sofri por ele.

-Por Merlim! – Tonks exclamou impaciente. - você sabe o valor desta coisa?

-Eu não me importo – retrucou dando de ombros.

-Catherine, querida, eu até entendo que você esteja muito chateada e tudo mais. Que não queira lembrar-se dele. Ele realmente foi um cachorro cretino, mas não acha que pode lucrar com isso? Você tem em mãos uma pequena fortuna! _Pelo-Amor-de-Merlim_! – disse de um fôlego só. – Você não quer a lembrança dele, estou certa? Pois bem, venda esta aliança e seu problema será resolvido!

-Não Tonks! Seria sujo de minha parte. – Tonks que, no momento, tinha os cabelos cor-de-vinho, balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você pode fazer esse favor para mim? – indagou mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu já mandei uma coruja para Eric, ele até já me respondeu. Disse que se eu queria assim, tudo bem. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar na casa dele hoje. Às sete.

-E o que eu tenho que ver com isso, filhinha?

Catherine suspirou. – Perdi a coragem, Tonks. Você tem que me ajudar! Temo que se for ao seu encontro possa não... Não _resistir_ - ela a encarou implorante. – por favor, por favor, por favor! – pediu juntando as mãos.

-Tá, tá. Não precisa fazer essa cara ou esse show. Eu vou.

-Obrigada! – disse sorridente entregando-lhe a aliança.

-Mas você tem certeza que... – a ruiva a olhou em aviso. – Entendi! Mas ainda acho que está cometendo um erro devolvendo o anel – ergueu as mãos em sua defesa. – Agora me deixe trabalhar. Já conseguiu o que queria.

-Eu fico te devendo essa, TonTon!

-Você quer que eu entregue isso não quer?! – estreitou os olhos para amiga que sorria jocosamente.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou – retrucou retirando-se.

Tonks fitou a aliança em sua mão um instante. Era um solitário com um diamante de uns seis quilates. Ela suspirou ainda observando-o, com um pequeno sorriso pôs no dedo anular – com certa dificuldade, é certo. –direito.

-Coisas assim nunca acontecem comigo – ela resmungou olhando o anel em seu dedo. – _É mesmo uma bela peça... _- pensou alto voltando-se para o pergaminho vazio, a pena e tinteiro que a esperavam plácidos sobre a mesa. – Merda.  
-------------  
(Continua)  
-------------  
Desculpem algum erro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Cinco e quinze da tarde... Perdera praticamente todo o dia naquela dissertação. Passara horas exaustivas naquela sala com ar viciado. Mas não se queixava, não mais, já que acabara.  
Finalmente havia terminado o bendito relatório. Sorriu satisfeita ao revisar o que escrevera e espreguiçou-se na poltrona antes de levantar-se. Anexou alguns papeis à pasta que tinha em mão e dirigiu-se, por fim, para a saída da sala.

Com passadas firmes, passou pelos corredores do ministério com ar alheio. Vez ou outra cumprimentando um colega.

-Tonks! - sob seu nome, ela automaticamente voltou-se para trás. E sorriu feliz ao encontrar os olhos da pessoa que a chamava. – Por Merlim! Que saudade estou de você, garota – ele disse dirigindo-se ao seu encontro.

-Richard! – exclamou abraçando-o apertado. - Quando você voltou?

-Ontem à noite – disse.

-E o que está fazendo aqui, homem? Deveria estar descansando!

-Você sabe que eu não suporto esta palavra. Terei descanso suficiente, quando eu morrer. E espero que seja daqui a muitos e muitos anos! – ele retrucou rindo-se. Tonks balançou a cabeça, ele nunca mudaria.

-Como foi lá em Berlim?

-Infeliz. Foi mais um circo, uma encenação que apuração de fatos. O _digníssimo_ senhor Dovaran tem as costas quentes naquele lugar. Em suma: uma completa perda de tempo.

-Eu sinto muito.

O homem suspirou cansado, abanando as mãos, como se não tivesse importância. – E como tem estado aqui?

-Monótono – retrucou simplesmente. – Temos feito relatórios e coisas sem importância por aqui. Nada de novo – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Por falar em relatórios, tenho que entregar este ao chefe – disse virando os olhos.

Ele afagou seu braço, como querendo consolá-la. – Deixarei de tomar seu tempo, Ton Ton.

-Qual é a de vocês hoje? Eu sou o bode expiatório da semana, é?! – o homem apenas sorriu, lhe dispensando uma piscadela. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

-Claro. O que acha de jantar comigo?

-Combinado. Na sua casa ou na minha?

-Não é por nada não, Tonks. Mas acho melhor na minha – disse erguendo a sobrancelha de modo irônico. - Você sabe... Eu não me dou muito bem com sua 'comida'. _Se posso chamar de 'comida' _.

-Pra sua informação eu cozinho muito bem, meu caro! – disse fingindo indignação sob o "hum hum" do amigo. – Mas tudo bem, eu aceito comer na sua casa. Não estou com vontade de ir para a cozinha mesmo... E admito que você cozinha _um pouco melhor_ que eu.

-Isso não chega a ser um elogio, visto que qualquer um que frite um ovo e ferva água seja melhor que você na cozinha, querida.

-Eu não irei me prestar a discutir com você, senhor Manchester! – ele riu e beijando-lhe o rosto, se afastou. – Estarei lá às oito horas em ponto!

-A comida estará a sua espera! – ele gritou de volta.   
-------------

-Obrigado srta. Tonks. Isto será de grande valia para o ministério. Como você deve estar sabendo, ainda não conseguimos autorização para investigar o Fletch e o idiota do Snake faz de tudo para atrapalhar nossa vida com aquela maldita... - seu discurso foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. – Entre – falou rispidamente.

-Boa tarde. Senhor Wood. – o coração da mulher foi à boca e, engolindo duro, obrigou-o a voltar para seu lugar. Ela se voltou para a pessoa à porta por um instante. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele fez um gesto de cabeça ao qual ela não correspondeu enquanto voltava-se para o senhor a sua frente.

-Remo Lupin! – o velho exclamou. "Como se eu já não soubesse" ela ponderou ainda tentando se recuperar do choque. – Entre, entre! – o senhor chamou alegremente. – Deixe-me apresentar-lhes... Venha até aqui, Nimphadora – ainda que estivesse em choque, Tonks fez uma careta de reprovação sob o nome, ainda que se obedecesse e levantasse sem muita vontade.

-Não é necessário, senhor Wood – Remo retrucou com um sorriso pequeno. – Já nós conhecemos.

-Ah sim? – o velho sorriu. – Mas que grande coincidência - no que Tonks resmungou um "Ôh!".

-Como vai Tonks? – Remo se dirigiu a ela.

-Estou ótima – contrapôs cruzando os braços. Não podia negar que sentia um pouco de ressentimento ao encontrá-lo agora... O que podia fazer se era controlada facilmente pelas emoções? – E você?

-Vou indo.

-Nimphadora – o velho senhor sorriu sob a careta da mulher. Era o único naquele lugar que a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Ela não gostava, mas também não reclama quando a chamava assim. – Remo é o nosso mais novo contratado. Foi muito bem indicado por seu instrutor – disse apontando para ela. – Moody.

"Legal!" Pensou com ironia. "Remo Lupin diariamente! Presente de papai Noel adiantado... – ou melhor, do Olho Tonto. - Eu sempre odiei _mesmo_ o papai Noel..."  
"Não é como se eu não estivesse feliz pelo Remo, claro que estou. Sei muito bem que ele merece muito isso. Reconhecimento..." ela suspirou. "Mas tinha que ser bem no ministério da Magia Inglês? Tinha de ser no MEU departamento? Só falta dizer que ele estará na sala ao lado... Ou pior, que, por falta de salas, ele terá de ficar na minha!"

"Além do mais, não é como se eu estivesse com a segunda dose da vacina anti-Lupin às mãos... Não é como se eu tivesse tomado a _primeira_ dose ou encontrado essa maldita vacina". Ela franziu o cenho. "Eu não sei se estou psicologicamente sã para estar perto dele outra vez..." 

Ela olhou novamente para o moreno, estendo automaticamente a mão para ele. – Meus parabéns, Lupin. Você merece. Tenho certeza que será de grande valia aqui – disse forçando um sorriso enquanto tentava não corar sob o contato com as mãos dele.

-Obrigado – ele falou, sorrindo-lhe timidamente. As mãos deles demoraram mais que o suficiente para se deixarem.

-O senhor ainda precisa de mim, senhor Wood? – ela indagou ansiosa para sair daquele lugar.

-Não, obrigado Tonks. Depois nós conversamos, tenho de dar algumas instruções para o nosso mais novo colega de trabalho!

-Tudo bem – ela deu de ombros e dirigiu-se a Lupin, para despedir-se. – A gente se vê colega – ela brincou dando um tapinha no ombro de Remo.

Mas ele não respondeu de imediato... Seu olhar estava fixado na mão dela. Precisamente na direita.  
Sentindo-se desconfortável, ela observou a própria mão para, no segundo seguinte, ter praticamente um ataque de hiper-ventilação.

Ele voltou a encará-la, a testa ligeiramente franzida. – É uma bonita aliança, a pessoa que lhe deu deve gostar muito de você - ela deu uma risada nervosa, corou e, irrefletidamente, assentiu. – Então nos vemos.

-Er... Acho que sim – contrapôs e lhe deu as costas. Ela fechou os olhos um instante enquanto andava ao encontro da saída. Poderia apostar o que fosse: estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Para sua infelicidade, ela também acreditava que seu cabelo estava tão rubro quando suas bochechas...

Esquecera-se completamente da aliança em sua mão.  
"Merda!"  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Espero que curtam este!  
Beijo! E desculpem algum erro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

-Ton Ton...? Você está bem?

-Não é o momento certo para brincadeiras Richard – reclamou enquanto ainda tentava desesperadamente tirar a aliança do anular, sem sucesso. – Ai Merlim! _Ai meu Merlim_!

Richard deixou a xícara de café que tinha em mãos de lado enquanto se aproximava cuidadosamente da amiga. – O que foi, Tonks? – ele indagou preocupado.

-É essa maldita aliança! – ela gritou completamente fora de si. – Ela não quer sair!

-Se acalme...

Ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, enquanto ainda tentava puxar a aliança do dedo. - Isso é praga, meu Deus! Só pode ser...

-Tonks que aliança é essa? Você está noiva?

-É uma longa história – resmungou. - Apenas saiba: essa aliança NÃO é minha! E por isso, eu preciso TIRÁ-LA! – disse ainda tentando puxar a aliança. - Eu já tentei até sabão... E não deu certo!

-Por que não tenta magia?

Tonks bufou. - Você sabe algum feitiço que não destrua a aliança, não quebre ou faça sumir meus ossos?! – indagou impaciente oferecendo a mão para ele.

-Tenho de pensar.

-O que menos se tem por aqui é tempo, Richard!

-Será que dá para você parar de gritar? – indagou amuado. - Daqui a pouco esta sala estará amarrotada de fofoqueiros.

-Ah! Pouco me importa! Vê se me ajuda aqui?!

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Puxe a aliança.

-Você pode se machucar!

-Se preciso for: arranque meu dedo – ela retrucou secamente.

-Tudo bem... É melhor você se sentar.

Tonks olhou a volta por um instante.  
Aquela sala não era muito grande, nem havia mesas ou cadeiras. Apenas uma pequena janela gradeada, um balcão com alguns utensílios – aquela sala era a 'área 51' daquele andar, onde os aurores poderiam preparar um lanche rápido. - uma pia e uma espécie de chapa.  
Ela pulou para cima do balcão, sentando-se ali e segurou firmemente com a mão livre a grade da janela do lugar.

O primeiro puxão foi ineficaz, Richard estava com medo de feri-la. Depois de uma bronca de Tonks ele tentou outra vez. E nada aconteceu. Na terceira vez, entretanto, houve uma sucessão de fatos:  
1 – O cabelo de Tonks entrou em seus olhos, irritando-os;  
2 – Enquanto Richard puxava a aliança com toda a força, Tonks retirava a mão da grade para coçar os olhos...  
3 – Richard caiu de costas no chão...  
4 –...Tonks por cima dele;  
5 – Alguém entrou na saleta;  
6 - Ricard e Tonks sorriem descontroladamente, vitoriosos ao perceber que a aliança saíra da mão da mulher.  
7 - 'Alguém' está olhando atônito e aturdido a cena;  
8 - Ricard e Tonks finalmente se dão conta da presença de 'alguém'.  
Conclusão - um momento constrangedor.

-Eu não queria--

-Tudo bem – Tonks o interrompe. Ela se afasta de Richard, oferecendo-lhe a mão. O homem ainda está tentando se recompor, rindo-se.

-Por Merlim, Ton Ton! Olha ao que nos prestamos! – ele riu ainda mais quando a mulher o encarou amuada. – Não me olhe assim, você sabe que a culpa foi toda sua.

-Oh. Eu admito – ela deu uma risada. - Muito obrigada.

-Eu sinto muitíssimo...

-Tudo bem, homem – Richard contrapôs. – Você não atrapalhou nada. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu deveria ter batido na porta... Eu--

-Lupin, é sério. Está tudo bem – Tonks disse sem acreditar na sua má sorte.

-Ah, vocês se conhecem?

-Sim. Remo e eu já trabalhamos juntos – ela disse. – E agora ele trabalha conosco. O mais novo membro do Q.G; deixe-me apresentá-los. Richard, este é Remo Lupin. Lupin este é Richard Bliddy.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo – Richard falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-É todo meu.

-Bom, eu tenho que ir. Só vim aqui mesmo tomar uma xícara de café... A gente se vê, Lupin – Richard se voltou para a amiga. – Até logo, Nimpha. Não esqueça, na minha casa às oito.

-Às oito – ela assentiu.

-_Acho que isso te pertence, mocinha_ – murmurou entregando-lhe discretamente o anel.

Tonks sorriu. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

-Não há de quê, benzinho – e saiu da sala, fechando-a atrás de si.

-Eu sinto muito, Tonks.

-Pare de pedir desculpas, Lupin. Eu já disse que está tudo bem.

-É que não imaginei que pudesse encontrar _algo assim_ no _ministério_.

A mulher o encarou de sobrancelha erguida. O sarcasmo dele não passando despercebido – O que quer dizer com "algo assim"? - o homem a fitou, continuando em silêncio. – O que está querendo dizer, Lupin?

-Que sinto muito lhes ter atrapalhado.

A mulher virou os olhos. – Você não nos atrapalhou.

Ele a fitou fingindo divertir-se. – Claro!

-Não estávamos fazendo nada.

-Não precisa me dar satisfações Tonks. Ainda que eu ache desaconselhável o local que escolheram.

-É claro que é desaconselhável! É o meu local de trabalho. Pelo amor de Merlim, Remo! Dezenas de pessoas entram nesta sala ao dia! Você acha mesmo que eu... 'ficaria' com alguém aqui?! Logo aqui?

-Eu não sei – ele retrucou dando de ombros e continuou duro: – Você parecia muito à vontade.

-Está me ofendendo.

-Não fui eu quem estava no chão por cima de um colega de trabalho – retrucou áspero.

-Nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais! – Remo a encarou descrente, Tonks cerrou os pulsos. - Realmente não tenho que discutir isso com você – ela disse ríspida. – Como fez o favor de me lembrar, não devo satisfações a você – ela suspirou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Ele é o seu noivo? Pelo 'modo' como estavam era sim, não é?

Tonks corou furiosamente e o olhou por cima do ombro. - _Isso_ não é da sua conta.

Remo não se abalou e comentou ironicamente. - Bom vê-la assim, tão dona de si.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão malicioso – contrapôs secamente antes de se retirar.  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

_Quando a observei naquela sala, depois de todo um ano, senti que regredira a infância e estava recebendo o mais maravilhoso dos presentes de Natal da própria mão do velho Noel...___

_Traguei ar e fiz um meneio de cabeça, como um cumprimento, ao qual ela não me correspondeu. Senti-me um tanto quanto desilusionado ao reparar em sua postura indiferente.__  
__Não é como se esperasse que Tonks fosse me receber com festa ou pulando em meus braços... Só desejava um sorriso, mas o que recebi fora seu morno cumprimento de boas vindas...___

_Ainda que, quando nossas mãos fizeram contato, senti-me tentado a não deixar a dela livre. Nunca mais.__  
__Eram tão cálidas e, pude sentir, um pouco ásperas. Observei também algumas cicatrizes – senti ímpetos de acariciar-lhe as mãos até que voltassem a ser delicadas e suaves.___

_E então fui acordado de meus devaneios ao reparar a bela aliança em seu dedo anular. Provavelmente um anel de compromisso. Um que eu nunca poderia lhe dar, ainda que o quisesse.__  
__Vi-me emergindo com grande velocidade para a realidade – uma que não me apetecia. Sentia em minha boca o gosto amargo do desgosto e pesar: Tonks ia casar-se... E não era eu o noivo.___

_Chegava a ser cômico: Fui mesmo inocente ao acreditar que ela iria me esperar depois de tê-la desencorajado.__  
__Fui ridiculamente romântico ao pensar que, depois de tudo que se foi dito e feito, haveria um 'final feliz' para mim.__  
__Fui devagar... Não: fui orgulhoso, ao não aceitá-la. Não conseguia entender como alguém como ela pudesse me amar. Eu, um homem já maduro, cheios de problemas. Sem sequer algo de concreto que pudesse lhe oferecer, só amor. **Amor não enche barriga**, penso amargamente.___

_Chego finalmente à conclusão – a qual me custou muito admitir. - de que custe o que custe eu a quero para mim e ela está comprometida._

Remo permanecera naquela sala por uns minutos. Aturdido. Aturdido com o que vira, com seu mal disfarçado ataque de ciúmes, com a atitude de Tonks. E, principalmente, com a aliança na mão da auror. Estava, certamente noiva.  
E ele, um idiota, achando que poderia reverter o que dissera a ela. Dizendo que gostaria de tentar com ela. Que finalmente estava preparado. E que em todo tempo que estivera afastado, não conseguira retirá-la de sua mente. Que não conseguia deixar de pensar no que poderia ter sido se tivesse aceitado se arriscar...

Era tarde. E a culpa era totalmente sua.  
Fora um imbecil. Um completo imbecil.  
Cansado, o homem se dirigiu, por fim, à saída. "Basta de ponderações".

Remo andava um pouco alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor enquanto dirigia-se à sua sala. - Senti saudades – ele ouviu uma voz feminina dizer e virou os olhos ao reparar de onde o som vinha, um corredor adjacente ao que ele estava. "Será que essa gente não trabalha nunca?" Pensou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Também senti sua falta. – E Remo parou de pronto, conhecia aquela voz. - Então, você decidiu? – e o homem se prestou a escutar. 

A mulher desconhecida suspirou. – Você sabe que é difícil para mim, Richard - e as suspeitas de Remo foram confirmadas. Era de Richard, o _noivo_ de Tonks. O que, em nome de Merlim, estaria fazendo naquele lugar com uma mulher que não Tonks?

-Você não sente o mesmo? É isso? – ele indagou soando tranqüilamente, ainda que sua voz estivesse um tanto quanto arranhada e forçada.

-Não! Não é isso. Claro que não, Richard. Você sabe que eu – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – que eu realmente, _realmente_ gosto de você...

Richard suspirou parecendo frustrado -Qual é o problema, Catherine?

-Eu só... Eu...

-Estive tão ansioso para chegar de uma vez por todas aqui... Para saber tua resposta.

-Eu...

-Shii... _Eu amo você_ - ele disse e Remo ergueu a sobrancelha. – Deixe-me tentar conquistá-la?

O homem que escutava tudo sentiu o sangue ferver enquanto cerrava os punhos. "Enganando a Tonks"; "Não merece", "matar" eram frases que estavam sendo repetidas em sua mente. Sem controle, ele saiu de seu esconderijo. Revelando-se.

Sequer causou impacto. Os outros dois não repararam nele. Estavam mais ocupados... "Numa luta para quem conseguia chegar primeiro a garganta do outro" – Remo pensou enraivecido.  
O "casal" se afastou e apenas naquele momento notaram a presença de Remo. Richard sorriu grande enquanto Catherine corou furiosamente. – Remo! Deixe-me lhe apresen--

Antes que pudesse ponderar sobre o que estava fazendo, Aluado estava se jogando sobre o outro homem e lhe acertou um soco em seu rosto. - Você enlouqueceu?! – Richard esbravejou.

-Isso é para você aprender a não enganar as pessoas.

-Do que está falando?!

-Não se faça de desentendido! – gritou cerrando os punhos. – E isso, é por se tratar da Tonks! – e, com toda força que tinha dispensou outro soco em Richard, que caiu.

-Seu bruto! - Catherine gritou indo ao encontro de Richard para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

-Remo, por Merlim, do que está falando?! E o que a Tonks tem com isso?

-Não fala com ele, certamente está bêbedo – a mulher disse fitando Lupin com raiva. – Oh Merlim, você está sangrando! – a ruiva disse pegando o lenço de seu bolso e passando no nariz de Richard. – Satisfeito com o que fez?!

-Se soubesse o que _ele_ fez não estaria o defendendo – Remo retrucou secamente.

-Que gritaria é ess...? Richard? Por Merlim, você está sangrando! – Tonks, mais que rapidamente, foi ao seu encontro. – O que aconteceu? – indagou acariciando sua cabeça, enquanto observava Catherine, com cuidado, limpar seu nariz.

-Cortesia de Remo Lupin – ele disse sarcasticamente.

Tonks franziu a testa olhando a amiga que simplesmente apontou para Lupin – Esse _louco_ é Remo Lupin.

-Eu o conheço, Catherine – Tonks retrucou olhando para o moreno. – Mas...

-Sem motivo algum atingiu Richard – a ruiva disse olhando duramente para Lupin.

Tonks olhou incrédula para a amiga. "Remo Lupin o 'pacifista' batendo em alguém, do nada?" – Isso não é engraçado, Cathy.

-É claro que não é! Agora diga isso a seu amiguinho louco – reclamou apontando outra vez para Lupin.

-Richard? – Tonks indagou.

O homem suspirou. – É verdade, Tonks. Ele me socou sem motivo algum! – disse, olhando de lado, Remo bufar.

-Tem certeza que não fez nada? – Tonks insistiu. – Não o ofendeu sem perceber?

-Como eu o faria? Não estava ao menos conversando com ele! – contrapôs.

-O que estava fazendo?

Ele sorriu e Catherine desviou o olhar. –Estava "conversando" com a Cathy.

Tonks sorriu. – Verdade? – ela olhou para a amiga. – Quer dizer que...? – a ruiva assentiu, corando. – Finalmente! Estou tão feliz por vocês! – A metaforma riu. – Já estava cansada desse 'chove-não-molha'.

-Oh! Cale a boca, _Nimphadora_! – Catherine reclamou colocando as mãos no rosto, enquanto Richard lhe espalmava um beijo no rosto.

O queixo de Remo caiu. – Vocês... Não são... Você não são noivos?

Tonks o fitou com estranheza. – Quem?

-Ora! Você e o... Richard?

Richard riu. Tonks gargalhou. – Só se eu quisesse morrer prematuramente – contrapôs lançando um olhar de esgueira à amiga.

-Tonks!

-Nem vem, Cathy. Você quase morria quando qualquer mulher chegava perto do Richard.

-Isso não é verdade! – retrucou indignada.

-Estou de prova.

-Richard!

O homem encolheu os ombros. - Afinal, Remo, o que o fez pensar em uma sandice dessas? Todos aqui, no ministério, sabem que sou apaixonado por Cathy desde a escola de aurores. 

-Eu...  
-------------  
(continua)  
-------------  
Penúltimo capítulo XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

-Eu...

-Você...?

-Bom, eu supus depois da cena que vi mais cedo.

-Que cena? – Catherine indagou com estranheza. Richard e Tonks se entreolharam.

-Estava ajudando a Tonks a--

-Retirar a sua aliança – a metamorfa o interrompeu, enquanto olhava diretamente para a amiga. – Que por sinal, está me causando uma série de problemas – disse virando os olhos.

-Tirar a aliança? – Catherine permaneceu confusa.

-É uma longa história, depois explico tudo a você – ela então se voltou ao lobisomem. – Bem, Remo Lupin, creio que deva desculpas ao Richard, por tê-lo atacado por razões tão infundadas.

Remo corou. – Perdoe-me, Bliddy. Fui deveras insensato agindo por impulsos. Perdoe-me também por ofendê-lo – ele suspirou. – Eu só imaginei que com a aliança, e como já acrescentei, a cena de mais cedo... Vocês... Oh eu fui um tolo – disse sem jeito e antes que pudesse ouvir Richard desculpá-lo, se retirou.

-Lupin! – Tonks se levantara de pronto, olhando mais uma vez para os amigos antes de segui-lo.

-Esse amigo da Ton Ton é muito estranho – Catherine comentou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Você não notou? – Richard sorriu. - Ele estava preocupado. Ele achou que nós - Tonks e eu - fossemos noivos e, se eu estava com você no momento, a estava traindo. Pelo que pude perceber, Tonks é muito estimada por ele.

-Mas por que motivo ele acharia isso?

-Oh, ele nós pegou em um momento embaraçoso – e Richard se prestou a relatar o que ocorrera na 'Área 51' mais cedo.  
-------------

-Remo, Por Merlim! Pare um instante! – Tonks pediu segurando seu braço.

O homem a olhou como se não a enxergasse. – O que foi Tonks? Está aqui para me dispensar lições de moral?

-Do que está falando? – ela franziu o cenho. – Estou aqui apenas para explicar o caso da aliança – disse de maneira agitada. - Não foi culpa sua tudo o que ocorreu--

-Eu devo ter quebrado o nariz do senhor Bliddy! – Remo a interrompeu incrédulo.

Tonks sorriu, soltando-o. – Sim, é uma verdade. Mas não é nada que qualquer boa enfermeira do St. Mungos não possa sanar em dois minutos. Não se preocupe.

-Fui impulsivo e agredi aquele pobre homem – Remo suspirou. - Como posso não me preocupar?

-Por que fez isso, Remo? – ela indagou. Já sabia o motivo, mas, francamente, gostaria de ouvir de sua boca.

Remo a olhou e sem hesitar, ainda que a coloração de seu rosto estivesse um tanto mais rubra que o normal, respondeu. – Pensei que ele a estivesse traindo.

Tonks lhe ofereceu um sorriso distinto. - Fico realmente grata por sua consideração e proteção.

-Faria isso por qualquer amigo – Remo retrucou nervosamente, desviando o olhar.

-Oh! Tenho certeza disto – contrapôs ainda sorrindo.

-O que quer me falar sobre a aliança? - indagou perturbado pelo sorriso nos lábios da mulher.

-Ah! Podemos entrar? – ela indagou apontando para a sala que continha o nome de Lupin. – Prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo. De qualquer modo, logo tenho de ir para casa – o homem apenas assentiu, deixando-lhe passar primeiro.

-Então, Tonks?

A mulher se voltou para ele. – Estive pensando... Posso, antes, lhe perguntar umas coisas? – ele assentiu. - Será sincero?

-Certamente.

-Será que apenas por causa da aliança você passou a reparar em mim?

-Hã?

-Mais cedo, quando você me encontrou encima de Richard, sentiu ciúmes?

-O que?

-Isso mesmo que ouviu – retrucou calmamente. – Estava com ciúmes – ela afirmou.

Lupin a olhou sem ação. – Você... É muito pretensiosa – disse depois de alguns segundos.

A mulher sorriu, dando de ombros enquanto aproximava-se. – Me corrija se estiver errada. – Remo não reagiu. – Agora, a questão é: por que, Remo? Por que sentiu ciúmes?

-Pensei que me explicaria acerca do assunto da aliança.

-Este é definitivamente mais interessante – contrapôs sorrindo torto, sob olhar de desconcerto dele. – Então vejamos se adivinho... - disse erguendo a sobrancelha. – Gosta de mim – disse devagar. Lupin a olhou nervoso.

-Do que está falando?

-Estou enganada? – ela indagou fitando-o. O homem suspirou. – Remo? Estou enganada?

Ele negou com a cabeça. – Estava com ciúmes e gosto de você. Eu sempre gostei, só não entendia porque você gostava de mim, eu não podia lhe oferecer nada... – Tonks virou os olhos. – E achava errado que perdesse tempo com alguém como eu... Um homem cheios de problemas. Mas quando eu me afastei, quando fui para a Irlanda, principalmente com o fim da guerra, só tinha você na minha cabeça... Achei que iria enlouquecer... E confesso que só aceitei este emprego com a intenção de vê-la outra vez. E talvez... – ele corou furiosamente. – Talvez... – ele respirou fundo. - Eu realmente gosto de você, Tonks... Mas entenderei--

-Sabe Remo Lupin, você fala demais – ela o interrompeu, aproximando-se. - Nós já perdemos muito tempo... – Tonks disse com um sorriso pícaro antes de, puxando-o pela gravata, beijá-lo.

-------------  
FIM XD  
------------- 

Ok, eu sei... Final fraquíssimo. É que estou meio perdida por aqui... Mas me dêem um desconto...! Nunca havia feito uma RL/NT apenas. E talvez (u.u – você ainda põe o 'talvez' Yasmin?!) seja melhor parar né? XD  
Beijo!


End file.
